


YukiGunta

by UntramenTaro



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Awkward Kissing, M/M, crackship taken too far, ossans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: [Crackship. If you're not fine with the idea of two old men together then you're probably not going to be interested in this.]Takes place in Birthright path if Corrin joins Hoshido but also finds Gunter after he fell into the Bottomless Canyon. Gunter and Yukimura grow closer but it seems there's things both of them don't want to admit about each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lululeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/gifts).



> Written extremely quickly while chatting with Lululeigh about the ship on twitter, so it is the first draft, no editing, and is poorly developed. Someday both of us might write something more well written and developed for the progression of the relationship, but I just really wanted to see if I could get them to kiss haha. Please don't bully us for this.

Originally it was Corrin’s idea to have them meet and become friends. In no way was gaining his trust or friendship easy, but Gunter (bless his soul) certainly tried for Corrin’s sake. Even with how much Yukimura despised Nohr, Gunter tried his best to get along with the stubborn fellow. Yukimura would resist and resist, in spite of the circumstances that allowed them to be allies. And yet, Corrin’s desperation have them get along was so powerful that Yukimura didn’t have the heart to continue being belligerent.

Before he knew it, he has revealed many secrets to the old knight that he had not told anyone in all his years of living. About how frightened he was. About how every casualty under his tactics would make his blood run cold. About how he became acutely aware that every life, even the enemy’s, had bonds and links that could easily be severed by death.

Gunter would only nod in silence when he talked of such things, but it was such a comfortable silence. An understanding silence. He felt relieved to be able to be able to talk about these things that worried him that he soon forgot that he knew very little about Gunter.

The next encounter he had with the Nohrian was under the shade of a large tree at the edge of camp. Gunter was taking a peaceful nap, bathed in the diffused warmth of the sunshine at the base of the tree. When Yukimura lowered himself to the ground by him, their shoulders brushed briefly. He felt his arm down to his fingertips tingle from that fleeting moment of contact, not completely understanding the reasoning for it. He held his breath, ready to apologize for disturbing him but the knight did not stir. He let out a sigh of relief and settled down next to him. The tingling in his fingers gave way to a soft ache; however, he did nothing but continue to sit at Gunter’s side until he eventually awoke of his own accord.

“Oh, good morning.”

“It’s past noon, but I’ll overlook that. Good morning, Gunter.”

“I woke up early to train like usual and sat here to rest but before I knew it,” he grinned sleepily, “you show up to scold me for the time.”

“Oh please, I am not here to scold you.”

He stretched and flopped down into the mechanist’s lap, bleary eyed and still not quite awake. The casual movement caused Yukimura to flinch, but he did not push away.

It was a comfortable day; a little warm but very pleasant. They sat there, Gunter reclined with his head in Yukimura’s lap, for several moments as they enjoyed the peaceful quiet.  
The silence was soon broken by a loud over exaggerated snore.

“Hey!” Yukimura smacked Gunter’s face. “Get off me.”

Gunter reflexively curled up at the precision strike, letting out a laugh. “Ah darn, I was just getting comfortable, you know?”

“I know.” He shoved him off his lap unceremoniously and dusted off his apron. “I know.”

“Oh, Yukimura, I’m hurt. I’m really hurt.”

“Hurt where? Your back? Your pride? Your feelings?”

“All of them.” He rolled back onto Yukimura’s lap. “I thought we were becoming good friends but you do this to me.”

“I thought we were becoming friends too, but I really don’t know the first thing about you.”

Gunter sat up. “Wait, what are you upset about?”

“I’ve never heard you talk about yourself. You’ve told plenty of stories about Corrin but I have no idea what kind of life you’ve lead up until now. It doesn’t feel right when I’ve laid my own life bare to you.”

“Do you really want to hear about the boring life of an old man?”

“It would make me feel more at ease, yes.”

Gunter laid down in Yukimura’s lap again and closed his eyes. “I’m not really sure where to start. I was the son of of a middle ranking knight and trained under my father. My skills caught the eye of King Garon, and I climbed up the ranks fairly easily into a Great Knight. 

“One day, I was stationed to a small town and met the woman who would become my wife. I had saved her father in battle once; I hardly remembered who he was, but he offered his daughter as my bride and I accepted. It was a small ceremony, but I could not say I truly loved my wife until we had been wed for several months. And soon after, my daughter was born.”

“A daughter…?”

“Yes. A daughter.”

“I could imagine what sort of doting father you were.”

“Yes…” Gunter sighed, “if I could only turn back time, I would love to hold my wife and daughter in my arms again.”

Yukimura stayed silent for a moment, knowing full well that asking for the details could very much be stepping into a minefield. And at that moment, he felt regret at forcing Gunter to dredge up such painful memories for his sake.  
“No… There isn’t a need to tell me what happened if it’s too painful...” he whispered, but Gunter paid no heed.

“I lived peacefully with my family for a time. One day King Garon had summoned me with an offer. If I refused, he said I would live to regret it. At the time, my family was the most important thing to me so I declined. And the king was certainly right. Every day, I regret my choice.

“King Garon killed my family. And not just my family…!” His voice cracked. His mouth was dry and he worked hard at swallowing the lump that formed in this throat before continuing. “He burned the whole town. I had no home to go back to and every day I carry the guilt of all those lives lost because of my decision.”

A pause. Both said nothing, but Gunter’s breathing was becoming labored and heavy. When Yukimura tried to break the silence, he found that words would not come out and let out what sounded like a hesitant croak.

“Well? Are you satisfied, Yukimura?” Gunter practically spat those words; heavy with emotion that couldn’t quite be described as either anger or sadness.

Yukimura bit his lip, not knowing what kind of response he should give. He felt trapped knowing full well that he couldn’t escape, pinned down by Gunter’s head on his lap. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You said I told stories only about Corrin, but I didn’t mean to hide anything from you. It’s difficult… And I’ll only tell you this, but I thought about killing Corrin a few times.”

“You..!”

“Please don’t think anything less of me for it. At the time, King Garon kidnapped her and, though I haven’t the foggiest idea what his plans were, I thought about petty revenge. If I could kill her, perhaps cause a setback to whatever he had in mind, I’d feel better. If I just reached out, grab her neck in my hands and wring the life out of it, I’d be able to avenge my wife and daughter.” 

Gunter extended his hands towards Yukimura’s face. Yukimura flinched and screwed his eyes shut, but Gunter pulled the glasses off his face and held it up in the sunlight “But whenever I was given the opportunity, to hurt her or otherwise, I’d hesitate. Every time, I would see my daughter in my mind. If I killed Corrin, I felt it would be exactly like killing my daughter with my own two hands. The rest is history.”

When Yukimura slowly opened his eyes, he saw Gunter turned away, turning the glasses over in his hands and catching the rays of light with the lenses. Even through his blurry vision, he knew that Gunter’s eyes were wet with tears.

“I’m sorry, Gunter.”

“I… I only told you all this because… Because I trust you… Because I… It was for myself too, I told you all this for myself and relieve myself of some of this burden before I die.”

“What are you--”

Gunter’s arms fell limp to his sides. “I’m sorry but if you could… If you could just let me stay here like this…”

It was quiet again for a moment.

“Gunter…? You don’t have to say anything but I’m happy you told me. I would give anything to stay by your side not just as allies or friends, but as equals.” The tingling sensation returned to his fingers again, and he reached out to hold Gunter’s hand. 

Gunter then sat up suddenly at his touch, leaving Yukimura feeling a little disappointed.

“It’s fine, really… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Yukimura?”

“Y-yes?”

Gunter placed the glasses back on Yukimura’s face. “Thank you for listening.”

Yukimura caught himself blushing slightly when Gunter’s hand brushed against his cheek. “N-not a problem.”

Gunter stood up, and stretched in the afternoon sun. “I feel refreshed now, let’s head back to camp”

As Yukimura tried to stand up, he stumbled, his legs asleep from being laid on for a long while. Gunter caught him before he fell, and Yukimura felt his face burn up more from being held. 

“No one else has to know what’s happened between us here, right?”

“Huh?”

When Yukimura looked up, Gunter’s lips brushed lightly against his before Gunter quickly let him go and turned around. “Come on, let’s go. Everyone else is waiting at camp for their tactician, right?”

Gunter trot away at an unusually brisk pace, not looking back to see if Yukimura was following; but both men’s cheeks were flushed red.

\-------------------------------------

Neither of them spoke about the incident at under the tree since that day, and Yukimura could only wonder if it wasn't all just some strange dream caused by the warm weather.

There wasn't a doubt that their relationship had improved since that day, but that cursory moment of intimacy--that kiss they shared--wasn't something he could actively acknowledge. After all, what reason would that have happened aside from sheer accident? They were both men after all. Grown men, with over half their lives behind them. It was illogical, really.

He still thought about it at times. He'd catch himself sometimes staring at Gunter's lips, just vaguely remembering the tactile sensation of them against on his own. An uneasy feeling of nausea would rise up in his stomach whenever it happened, and he quickly tried to sweep those thoughts under the more pressing matters they had at hand. It was troublesome, after all.

And by some coincidence both of them had ended up choosing to go to the hot springs at the same time. It wasn't very often he felt self conscious about choosing to bathe, as most people minded their own business and he to his. But at this particular point in time he felt intimidated being bare with him (though this certainly wasn't the case before).

"Yukimura, you being shy?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then why you are all the way over there? Tired of seeing this wrinkly mug of mine all the time? Come here and sit."

"Very well then." Yukimura pulled the towel around his waist and moved over next to him and lowered himself down into the warm water.

They sat there soaking in the hot springs in silence for a while before the silence was broken by Yukimura standing up to leave.

"Hmm? Leaving so soon?"

"Well, if I sit any longer I might end up as wrinkled as you, old man."

"Oof. You wound me."

Yukimura smirked and gave a dismissive gesture before turning to leave. Gunter, however, had something else to say and was reluctant to let him leave so easily. 

"Don't think you can leave just yet!"

"Make me-- Hey! What are you!" 

Gunter had grabbed the edge of the towel wrapped around Yukimura's waist and tugged it free, leaving Yukimura standing there stark naked. Yukimura quickly sat down back into the warm water with an indignant expression.

"What's the big idea?"

"We need to talk."

"Can that not wait? Give my towel back, please."

"I'm quite fond of you, you know."

"And I'm fond of you too, but give my towel back--"

"What I mean to say is--"

"My towel please--"

"That I--"

"My towel--!"

"Really--"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Yukimura threw his hands down creating a loud splash. 

There was silence again, interspersed with the sounds of their breathing. 

"Really, Gunter... Just don't say it. I don't want to hear it. It's not right."

"What's not right?"

"It isn't! It's wrong, it's completely wrong..."

"Wrong? It's wrong that I like you?"

"IT'S WRONG!"

"I know it's wrong but I can't really deny it. I'm old now, I don't have the energy to deny or fight against it like you do."

"I'm not that young either, you know."

"Mhm. But you're acting like a child now, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't avoid me whenever we're alone together. You put up a good show, but as soon as we're alone together you try to make your escape."

"It's because--"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"Under that tree, I might've said too much. And that time, I shouldn't have... shouldn't have kissed you."

"That was a kiss?"

"Has the hot water gone to your head?"

"That was a kiss??" he said, louder this time.

"Look, Yukimura--"

"You call that poor excuse of lip touching a kiss?? I honestly couldn't tell."

"Excuse me?"

"This is a kiss."

He leaned in, quickly pressing his lips to his. Gunter's lips weren't soft. They were rough and hardened with age, but it was exactly how Yukimura had remembered it that day under the tree. The kiss lingered for far longer than he intended, and he pulled away just as quickly as when he leaned in.

"I think you already figured out that I like you already, so don't look so shocked."

"Oh I'm not shocked by that, I'm shocked you thought that's what a kiss is."

"Ah?"

With a sudden motion splashing up water, Gunter embraced him and kissed him back.

\------------------------------------


End file.
